


Dancing

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Gavotte, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Wordcount: 100, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “I miss the gavotte,” Aziraphale muses. "I got quite good at it, you know.”“I’m sure you did,” Crowley agrees. Abruptly, he stands. "Let’s do it.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more fluff!

“I miss the gavotte,” Aziraphale muses.

“Oh?”

“I got quite good at it, you know.”

“I’m sure you did,” Crowley agrees.

Aziraphale sighs, nostalgic.

Abruptly, Crowley stands. “Let’s do it.”

Aziraphale stares.

“C’mon.” Crowley extends a hand.

“You never learned how,” Aziraphale points out. “You were sleeping.”

“So? Try me.”

“We should have more than one couple.”

“Eh.” Crowley shrugs. “We’ll manage.”

Aziraphale almost continues arguing.

Instead, he shrugs too, and meets Crowley’s outstretched hand.

Crowley doesn’t know the steps; Aziraphale is out of practice; and neither ever learned the two-person gavotte anyway.

It’s still the best gavotte ever danced.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't anticipate doing research for this drabble series, but I had to check to see whether the gavotte was a couple's dance, and turns out the answer was more complicated then I expected! As far as I gathered (please don't quote me on any of this XD), the gavotte dates back to the sixteenth century, and was originally a two-person court dance? However, the gavotte popular in the nineteenth century (Aziraphale learned in the 1880s) was a column dance, apparently completely unrelated to the earlier dance of the same name. Huh. The more you know.
> 
> ... but anyhow, dance history notwithstanding, hope you enjoyed this fluff! Let me know if you did, if you feel like it. :D


End file.
